Smutember
by ames95
Summary: Here are some short prompts of smutember for Miraculous, enjoy sinners ;) If you have any ships you want to see within this fandom I would love it if you suggested some
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS :3

So as most of you may know Smutember is coming up so who am I to pass up that opportunity to write some prompts for you guys :D

Just letting you know I will never put anything up about rape or something being forced on the person, this is for any fandom base but because I'm trash and season 2 is coming out soon why not stick to my Miraculous Ladybug obsession xD

Everyone in the short stories will be 18 or above, I will not tolerate hatred towards any ship that I write about (But with that I am against Gabriel and Marinette ship cuz it's kinda weird to me)

Anyways sorry in advanced if I am a behind (due to being busy) or ahead (due to being ahead of other countries… I'm Australian if anyone wants to know)

Anyways the chapters are starting tomorrow :D

Hope you guys won't mind how short they are or sometimes long

(really all depends on how much I am good at these things or my knowledge of them)


	2. Day 1: Dirty Talk

Day 1: Dirty Talk

Nino x Alya

Alya was one day sitting at her desk in her apartment working on another article for her blog of course, she heard someone coming in.

"Hey babe how's the article coming along?" Nino asked out of interest as he walked over behind her chair

"Yeah it's going really well just need to work on the conclusion of the whole thing and you know how much I hate doing those"

"Yeah, maybe you could you a little break though" Nino said in a slightly seducing tone, "Maybe wind down a little bit" his hands lightly glided over the brunette's shoulders, he started to rub into her tension spots delicately, he leaned down to kiss her neck which Alya always loved but then she felt a slither of his tongue against her warm skin.

"Wooh! Easy there tiger, you know I love you but I really gotta finish this before tomorrow" Alya said as she seemed a little bit hazed from what just happened, Nino smirked to himself, she was venerable and he knew what would send her over the edge.

Nino hummed "You should I couldn't convince you otherwise" he said drifting his hand up and down her exposed shoulder, she shivered at the touch of his rough skin on to her smooth silky skin

"N-Nino…" she gasped suddenly as he leaned down and to kiss her neck and lightly nipped onto her skin

Nino chuckled a little "What's wrong Al, cat got your tongue"

Alya tried to speak but was instantly turned around on her chair and placed his index finger on her lips to stop from talking

"I know you've been thinking about me Al, I could smell your scent when I walked in"

Alya didn't know what to say or do, all she knew is that her cheeks were going bright red

"You want to see me strip off, don't you?"

All Alya could do was nod

Nino chuckled "And I bet you want me to bend you over and spank you hard in the tight pencil skirt, don't you?"

She could feel her cheeks burn up and could she her glasses fogging from all the heat coming off her glasses.

Nino grabbed her hair and firmly pulled her head back to expose her beautiful neck, he leaned down and bit on her neck, "Maybe I could just put you on your knees and force you to suck this cock that is fully erected just for you"

Alya nodded in agreement to that statement the Nino was teasing right in front of her.

"Hmm maybe you didn't deserve it though" with that statement of Nino's remark, the positions changed instantly, Alya got up and practically threw Nino onto the couch and straddled him leaving the poor boy breathless and confused.

"No! you don't deserve it" Alya said in a dominate tone while gridding her hips onto his, "You don't deserve him sucking and licking you all night long" she moved her hips again as she leaned into his ear.

"And you certainly do _NOT_ deserve me riding you all night until I break you _and_ the bed"

Alya got back up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom, soon enough Nino came in a tackled her

"Have I ever mentioned I love your demanding voice"

Alya giggled "Have I ever told you I love your dirty talk"

~ Stay tuned for some Adrienette in the next one ;)


	3. Day 2: Masturbating

Day 2: Masturbating

Adrien x Marinette

After all of her assignments due on time Marinette was feeling more stress than usual.

She laid back onto couch and starts teasing herself since Alya and Nino are out on a date, she wasn't wearing much to begin with either, just a tank top with her baby pink panties with no bra on as well, one hand was playing with her nipple though the tank top and the other hand was venturing towards her woman hood but only through her panties to begin with.

She didn't notice Adrien swinging back for a _"surprise visit"_ since his bro Nino was out with his girlfriend (obliviously) and thought why not catch up with Marinette and see how she was doing since he knew about all the stress she had been under recently, he opened the door ever so slightly to surprise her but instead of catching up with her Adrien more caught her in mid-action with Marinette now rubbing her clit underneath her wet panties.

Adrien just stood there wide-eyed and watching Marinette play with herself, he watched her intensely while trying to hold himself back from pouncing on her and finish the job himself, suddenly the bluenette started to finger herself and was now moaning more and more as she grabbed her breast more firmly.

"A-Adrien" She gasped in pleasure as she started in insert her fingers deeper inside herself, Adrien blushed harder as he thought to himself, did she know he was there? Did she know how much it was driving him insane? He could feel her member getting hard from the pleasured gasp.

Suddenly Marinette could feel like someone was watching her, out of curiosity she opened her lidded eyes and noticed Adrien Agreste was standing right in front of her, she screamed and then he screamed out of her response.

She hides herself underneath a blanket her and Alya kept on the couch and Adrien looked away in respects to Marinette even though he was just watching her and her most venerable moment.

"S-sorry that I didn't… well you know… knock" Adrien hesitantly said in embarrassment

The bluenette emerged from the blanket and just wrapped it around herself, "N-No it's f-fine" Marinette stuttered even though in the back of her mind she really liked the fact he was watching all that time, kinda turned her on a little bit.

They were silent for a while until the blond spoke up "Well umm h-hey look at it this way, it could have been worse… you could have seen me get a boner from that hah…" he nervously laughed to himself

Marinette giggled soon after that statement "Too late" She looked at his eyes then "I already have" down to his pants.

Before they could say anything else Alya and Nino got back to her apartment because Alya had forgot her purse, the couple realized what they had just walked into and before Adrien and Marinette could explain themselves Alya and Nino just slowly and quietly back away and closed the door, before the blond could say anything all they heard was;

"I'm not coming home tonight! You know where the condoms are located Mari, HAVE FUN!"

Marinette looked down all flustered

"So… how was masturbating?" Adrien asked awkwardly

All Marinette could do was stare at him until she pointed to a draw near her "The condoms are in there"

 **Sooooo…. I wanted to make this longer but I was rushing through a lot of chapters to update on so I might have a part 2 for this if you guys want.**

 **Stay tuned Ladrien is next**


	4. Day 3: Bondage

Day 3: Bondage

Ladybug x Adrien

One day Ladybug was doing her normal patrols around the city, Chat Noir wasn't on for tonight so she could do whatever.

So, the bluenette hero decided to give a certain blond haired model after saving him from an akuma attack earlier, she lets herself in through the window because it was continently opened.

Adrien seemed to be nowhere in sight so Ladybug just wondered around his apartment looking about until she noticed a door open with some light sparkling through the crack.

She hesitantly walks towards the door and reaches out for the door knob, the door opened with a slight squeak, Ladybug looked around making sure Adrien wasn't noticing her snooping about, as she looked inside what she saw made her jaw drop and slightly droll too.

All Ladybug could see was walls with red velvet studded to fancy it up a little and there were rows of different well um… tools of pain and pleasure, one section had whips, another had rope and chain with hand cuffs in a small section and right in the middle of it all of the pleasurable tools Ladybug saw something that made her back away slowly…

There were butt plugs, metal, silicone and glass even there was even a faux fur butt plug!

Next there was dildos of all kinds of shapes and sizes, even a strap on was there for opinion, then she noticed the vibrators, some were small and somewhere pretty interesting to look at…

Ladybug felt weak, and even more so when she noticed the magic wand vibrator, nipple clamps, she backed up until she felt something… or rather some _one_ behind her.

She could feel his breath on the back of her ear which gave Ladybug chills down her spine as he talked in the most seductive voice ever, "I see you found my collection there Ladybug"

The spotted hero turned instantly locking eyes with the green-eyed model that stood before her, she tried to talk but nothing would come out all she could do was nod. Adrien chuckled.

"Would you like to try some of these out?"

Ladybug nodded and obeyed everything he told her to do.

"Good" Adrien smirked "Get down on knees and hands behind your back" his voice sounded husked, and Ladybug found that incredibly sexy, so she obeyed and got down on her knees and placed her hands behind her back, he could hear Adrien go back to the closet to get something and the bluenette was eager to know what it was.

"Good girl" the blond said in a husked voice, Ladybug could feel everything inch of her body trembling as he slightly stroked his fingers over her shoulder and the back of her neck, "Now you will do as I say correct", Ladybug nodded.

"You seem to know this really, well don't you?... Speak"

"Y-yes" Ladybug said breathlessly and then gasp in slight pain and pleasure.

Ladybug felt a slight sting on her back, she seemed to like it. "Ah~ Ye-yes m…master"

"Good girl, now stand up and trust me~" Adrien grabbed her by the wrist and took her to a room that she didn't even know was there at first, she could still see what was going on.

Soon enough they reached the room and Adrien had Ladybug facing him the

cheekiest smirk that made her blush, he leaned down as if to kiss her but instead

he leaned into her neck and started to bite lightly onto her little bit of exposed

neck.

Ladybug gasped at the sensation she was feeling, then she could feel herself

melting in Adrien's arms as she could feel the slither of his tongue on her skin,

Adrien then started guiding her backwards into the room, it wasn't until she was

placed on a luxurious bed, she could feel rope around her.

She seemed to be in a love-struck haze when everything was happening around

her, because she didn't seem to realised Adrien was tying her wrists and ankles to each side of the bed.

For a moment, Ladybug was in a bit of a panic until she felt Adrien gently gliding a whip over her leg, between her thighs up towards her womanhood, then slowly going up her torso and then back down to her thighs, suddenly she felt the absences of the whip but then with a swift motion Adrien whipped her thigh, Ladybug felt the pain running through her body but then that was followed by the pleasure and adrenaline she felt with the activity.

Adrien discarded the whip onto the floor and stripped off his shirt revealing his well-toned body, his weight was now on the bed, the blond placed himself over the top of Ladybug and leaned in to satisfy her hunger for that kiss finally.

The kiss wasn't desperate it was more passionate, soft and slow kisses, he pulled back and went to whisper in her ear "It's okay Marinette… you can let down your transformation"

Ladybug was in shock; _how did he know? How long has he known?_

"I-I-I…. How did you-?"

"I've known for a while now m'lady just drop the transformation so I can play around" Adrien said in a captivating tone, with that Ladybug dropped her transformation and was now Marinette.

"Mmm wearing nothing but underwear, I like it"

All Marinette could do was blush and look away out of embarrassment.

She felt Adrien's finger underneath her chin and turned it to him.

"Marinette" He said in a low breathless voice

"Ye-yeah"

They kissed out of desperation and Adrien's hands travelled up her torso to her breasts, he broke the kiss and their fore heads connected

" _Wake up…"_

Marinette woke up gasping for air, feeling the sweat drip from her fore head she looked around wondering if it was real or not… Thank god it wasn't but in all honesty, she really wanted it to be real

In another part of Paris Adrien woke up in a shock with sweat all over his body... He got up out of bed and walked around and chuckled to himself _'Soon princess… maybe sooner than you think'_

 **A/N:**

 **Keep the suggestions coming guys I love it**


	5. Day 4: Oral Sex

Day Four: Oral Sex

Marinette x Chat Noir

Marinette was tossing and turning one night not being able to sleep because of her thoughts going a million miles an hour, she tried to close her eyes and sleep but all she could see when she closed her was the glow of emerald eyes that belonged to a blond cat which she knew was Adrien behind the mask.

Soon the bluenette was fed up with all the tossing and turning so Marinette decided to go up to her balcony and get some fresh air, considering she was feeling particularly hot and bothered tonight, she took a deep breath as she looked over the city lights.

"Hello there Princess" She heard a familiar that sent shivers down her spine. Marinette wanted to face him but she was afraid of what she might do, the last time they saw each other was when Chat Noir saved her from an akuma attack, he had picked her up just like when she was younger when _Gamer_ attacked, but this time something felt well…. A tension between the two.

Marinette turned on the spot to face Chat "H-hello Chat"

"What has you up so late this beautiful night"

Marinette sighed she didn't know what to say but honestly, she has known Chat for such and long time now and they would talk about urges here and there but nothing go too intense… well until now.

"Honestly… the reason I'm out here was to get away from the suffocation of hormones in my bedroom, I kept tossing and turning because… well be… because…"

Chat looked at her while holding her hands "Because?"

Marinette looked away for a brief second until returning her eyes to his "Because… Because of you"

The blond looked at her with his eyes widened and every self-control he had was now lost, he clashed his lips onto her, the tingling in their lips, how closer and closer their bodies became, fingers combing through his hair.

"M-Mari…nette" Chat gasped between kisses, she hummed, "Sh-should we go in-inside?"

"Y-yeah, we… we should" and with that Chat wrapped her legs around his waist and walked down to her room.

Once they were in Marinette's room Chat wanted to lay her down and take her but she had other plans, just as he was going to slowly take her shirt off.

"Oh, no kitty slow down, I need to repay you for saving me… Adrien"

And just like that his transformation dropped and standing in front of her was Adrien Agreste, the boy she trusted for years.

"M-Mari, what… what are you doing?" Adrien blushed as he watched Marinette slowly go down on her knees, and caress the front of his pants.

Adrien gave out a heavy sigh as he felt the bluenette's hands gently glide over his covered member, the more she kept teasing him the more he just wanted to grab her by the scalp of her hair and have her suck his cock.

"M-Mari… I-I can't" Adrien said through his teeth, Marinette looked up at him in an assuming way.

"Awww is kitty being impatient?" She paused as she played with the zipper of his jeans he was currently wearing, he wasn't wearing a shirt for some reason but Marinette wasn't fussed by this at all.

Poking at the blond's erected manhood "Well I guess I could do something about this" suddenly Adrien felt his pants coming lose which he then let out a sigh of relief at how tight his jeans felt around him.

Marinette hummed in glee "Someone's eager aren't they" with a little giggle Adrien's cock twitched a little indicating he was getting more excited… but how could a giggle make him more aroused... oh well.

Adrien's boxers were now out of the way of what was stopping Marinette for pleasuring her trusted superhero, "Relax kitty"

The blond felt her hand grip onto the base of his penis, he gasped in pleasure as he could also feel Marinette's hot breath getting closer toward his tip. He felt the wetness of her tongue as she licked the tip of his dick and started to lick down his shaft.

It got very intense very quickly as Marinette was now sucking onto Adrien's cock hard and fast.

She didn't expect Adrien's hand to be forcing her up and down his long and girthed cock but in all honesty, she took that as a she was doing something right which made them equally more turned on.

"Oh f-fuck M-Mari… I'm.. I'm gonna"

Marinette knew what was going to happen and she didn't stop, the bluenette picked up the pace and make her actions more faster and harder, even to a point where she played with his balls a little bit and deep throated him, but with that deep throat Adrien groaned with the wave of pleasure he was feeling as he could feel the cum oozing out of his cock and straight into Marinette's throat.

Mari looked up at Adrien as she swallowed his cum all the way down leaving no trace of his cum behind, the blond was released from all the stress he had been feeling and holy hell was he going to make Marinette scream his name.

"Ready for another round mi lady"

Marinette giggled "Of course chaton"

 **A/N:**

 **Oh hey there! Hope you enjoying everything so far**

 **Now I've been requested Prince Ali x Rose and Mylene x Ivan, as much I love them, I will do my best on doing them for smut Mylene x Ivan I have an idea for but Ali x Rose I will think of something sorry if I disappoint**

 **Anyways stay tuned cuz Nathaniel and Chloe are up next :D**


	6. Day 6: Shower Sex

Day 6: Shower

Kim x Alix

After their usual workout session Alix and Kim headed back to Alix's place.

"I'm telling you Alix I beat you during that race" Kim said with all his pride

Alix just scoffed at him for being so uptight, "HA! As if Kim. I won fair and square" She poked her tongue out at Kim which made him look irritated but something inside him sparked but he brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Whatever! I'm going to freshen up later skater"

With that Kim left with a towel over his shoulder hesitantly heading towards the bathroom to shower.

Alix smirked to herself "What's with the hesitation? Want me to join you?" she chuckled to herself but she didn't expect his reaction to her sly question.

Kim looked over his shoulder and smirked "What? Do you want to?"

"H-Huh?" the pink haired girl blushed a little

"You heard me" looking at Alix with a smudge look on his face, "It'll save water you know?"

Alix looked at the floor, she's not usually like this so what was going on… "Y-yeah it would", did she just stutter? Alix stutter? In front of Kim? Yeah just because he has broad shoulders, the way he flex's his arms just to impress and his cute butt… wait his butt?

She heard the tap water turn on and saw all the steam coming out of the bathroom, she walked into the bathroom and Kim turned to face her.

With a swift movement, Kim grabbed Alix by the waist and pinned her to the wall.

"H-hey! What are you-?" Alix was quickly cut off by a kiss on the forehead which caught her off guard.

"What's wrong skater cat got your, ah!" Kim fell back into the shower but kept himself steady.

Alix chuckled switching the dominance between the two of them, "Ha! You really think I would fall for that?"

She started to strip off her shirt and sports bra which Kim thought it was really hot to watch her strip down to nothing.

"What was that for?"

"Fighting for dominance why else would I do that!" Alix snarled back

Kim huffed as he continued to shower, then suddenly he felt a cold sensation on his chest, he had only just realized that Alix pressed him against the shower wall.

Alix quickly got up on her tip toes and lightly bit onto Kim's neck which set shivers down his spine as he could feel Alix's tongue slither across his shoulder blade.

"Let's play a game Kim~" Kim hummed in response giving the Alix the go to continue talking "Whomever gives in to the other they lose; the winner gets to do whatever they want to do to the other, sound good?"

Kim nods and moans a little bit but then a sudden adrenaline rush came across him, he flipped the positions over, Alix now had her back against the wall now and Kim now had the power over her.

He leaned into her neck and kissed along Alix's her neck down to her collar bone, she gasped a little as she could feel his tongue against her tanned skin.

Alix shivered under his touch as he moved his hands to her waist, it was making her feel tingly but she would never let him know of that, she saw an opening of his exposed neck and latched onto him biting a little bit harder than usual.

Kim hissed "Little skater that hurt"

Alix looked at him with a smirk "Well what can I say no pain no game" she washed soap down her body, all the soap suds being created on her body and they slowly ran down the curves of her torso down to her hips, Kim couldn't help but to watch the soap suds as they made its way down her body.

Kim smirked to himself as he thought of the most perfect and devious plan that would make Alix admit defeat for once.

Alix suddenly felt arms being wrapped around her waist, she felt her feet leave the floor of the shower she was starting to panic a little until her legs were then quickly wrapped around Kim's waist. She could feel something just against her womanhood, it was fairly girthy and well… fleshy… _wait is that his… did_ _ **I**_ _do this to him?_ Alix thought to herself as she looked into Kim's eyes.

"Shall you accept your defeat now little one?"

Alix could feel her face blush a little, "S-Stop calling me short!" She tried to bark back but ended up stuttering.

"Shh, just relax and admit defeat and let me do the work" he said in a husked seductive tone

All Alix could do was nod in agreement to Kim's statement, he turned their positions around so now Alix was once again up against the wall, the gap between them was now no longer there, skin to skin they could feel the tension between each other and they wanted it badly and couldn't wait.

Kim lifted her up and little bit to gain more access to her entrance, they knew what was going to happen, usually they wouldn't do this but it then became a norm for them to do this after each gym session.

Kim gripped his member in which he then gasped in slight relief, he then slowly lowered Alix onto him as he pushed inside her, they both gasped in unison of pleasure.

"F-fuck… I keep forgetting how good this feels" Alix exclaimed as she could feel the slight pain from her walls opening up as Kim pushed in more and more.

Soon enough he was all the way in and he looked at Alix full of lust and hunger for her and her alone.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern

"Ah ha…" Alix nodded

"Are you sure because we can stop if you-"

"Just shut up and fuck me!" The sudden cut off and demand made Kim smirk as he could feel her walls clenching around his cock.

He started off teasingly slow which was driving Alix crazy, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on her ass to support her, Kim thanked every single moment of his personal trainer for making him gain the strength in his legs that he has.

Alix's moans filled the room which to Kim was the most intoxicating thing he could ever hear from her lips. He bounced her faster and faster which caused Alix to scream out his name and dug her nails into the skin of his shoulder blades, as he got faster he thrusted harder into her.

He felt like he was going to lose it, and from the sound of it Alix was about to lose it too.

"Sh-shit! Alix, I'm… I'm gonna" Kim groaned trying to hold back everything he wanted to release

"Me… me too Ah~"

Kim was now pounding inside of Alix's little tight pussy harder and faster than ever, they could both feel the climax from each other building up, they both screamed a moaned in pleasure of relief as they both came together.

Kim slow pulled out of her as Alix was slowly lowered to have her feet on the ground, she felt like jelly but she had a strong pair of arms to fall into.

"So, does that mean I win?" Kim said with a sly look on his face

Alix punched his arm "Your dork"

 **So… There's Kim and Alix, hope you guys liked it, I wanted to spend more time on it but the build-up was teasing me as well XD**

 **Stay tuned because LadyNoir is next :D**

 **Also, I need some help, what would you guys like to read for "Multiple partners"?  
I'm kinda stuck and not sure which characters to go for, so throw me any ideas :D**


	7. Day 7: Spanking

Day 7: Spanking

Ladybug x Chat Noir

"We… We shouldn't be doing this" Ladybug gasped between kisses as her lips were being engulfed.

Chat Noir broke the kiss between them, "It's okay bugaboo no one will hear or see us, this is our own private room anyways"

Ladybug nodded in agreement that the statement was true.

The spotted hero looked into his eyes, they were locked onto each other, nothing seemed to matter in the world, everything around them faded away, Ladybug's fingers ran through Chat's hair which she then received a low purr.

"Did you just-"

"No!" Chat protested

Ladybug giggled "Are you sure… because that defiantly sounded like a purr to me"

With his partner practically straddling him, he smirked to himself and chuckled under his breath.

"Wh-what's so fun- ah~" Ladybug gasped in shock but following that feeling was a sense of pleasure.

"Did… did you just-?"

Chat cut Ladybug off "Spank your ass, yes, yes I did"

She smirked to herself and ' _well it takes two to tango… let's dance'_

"Why? Have I been a bad girl kitty?" she said with a flirtatious yet suggestive tone in her voice.

Chat thought he had died and gone to heaven and back, he could feel his cheeks going flushed red, Ladybug couldn't help but to giggle, they've known each other's identities for a while now so knowing the fact that it was Adrien under that mask made each reaction more worth it.

"M-Mari… Are you" he cleared his throat "Are you trying to k-kill me?" he stuttered trying to keep his cool but obviously failing.

The spotted hero just giggled at Chat's blushing, "Maabye~"

Chat could feel sudden adrenaline rush forming throughout his body, he grabbed Ladybug by the waist lifting himself and her off the bed they were on. Ladybug now had her back faced toward the cat like hero and her front facing the wall.

In the sudden shock LB gasped, Chat Noir smirked to himself in knowing this was turning her on, he couldn't help but caress her curved hips while kissing and lightly biting the side of her neck that was now exposed to him, Ladybug hissed out of the pleasure sensation that shivered down her body as Chat had his claws on her hips lightly pressing his thumb into her.

Chat began to caress Ladybugs curved butt "In that case… You have been a bad girl bugaboo" with a slap across her butt Ladybug gasped as the chills went up her spine from the pain, pleasure and Chat calling her by the nickname he had given her.

All of her senses were now on high point, she was feeling controlled and very submissive which she honestly loved when it came to see Adrien's devious side come out especially when between the mask, made the setting moodier.

"Say my name"

 ***slap***

"Ah~ Ch… Chat AH~"

* **slap***

Chat gritted his teeth holding back his strength a little bit, "No, that's not my name"

Ladybug was panting at the shock going through her body caused by the spanking that was happening, she could feel her legs weakening and giving in to the pain and pleasure.

"A-Adrien"

 ***slap***

"Again"

"A-Adrien" Ladybug's legs felt like they were crumbling beneath her

 ***SLAP***

Putting all of his strength in this slap sent Ladybug to the floor as she screamed out in please but also feeling the pain that came from the force of his hand.

" _AGAIN"_

"F-fuck! A… _Adrien"_ Ladybug gasped for air as she struggled to sit on the floor or even on her legs really

Chat picked her up and carried Ladybug with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, he walked over to the bedroom where she could rest her exhausted body from the event that just took place, he laid her gently onto the silk covered mattress and snuggled her up in a mink fleece blanket, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl" he said in a low tone, "Rest well milady, I love you" kissing her again on the forehead.

"I love you too Chaton"

 **A/N:**

 **So…. Day 8 might be delayed a little bit because I'm still writing it as we speak so don't worry your little heads off**

 **Alya and Marinette are up next ;)**


	8. UPDATE (I'm sorry)

**UPDATE:**

 **Hey guys sorry I've been so absent lately, I had a panic attack recently and I just haven't had the motivation but don't worry I will be writing all the days from categories they'll just be a little bit later than I thought.**

 **Hope you all can understand.**

 **Loving all the support and suggestions :3**


	9. Day 8: Exhibitionism

Day 8: Exhibitionism

Alya x Marinette

"How many have you had already girl!" Alya said in shock while giggling at her best friend.

"N-Not that…. Manying… many" Marinette said as she stumbled up her words

Alya was also on the way to being drunk, but for now she sat there laughing her ass off.

"Not that many? Are you sure because you seem very open"

"I'm not sure what your" *hiccup *** "** talking about"

Alya then got out her phone and recording a snapchat and sending it to Nino of Marinette dancing and literally about to take her shirt off,

"No girl stop" Alya laughs could be heard in the back ground

"No! I'm taking this off" Marinette's shirt comes flying off as Alya turned the camera towards here

"Come over to Marinette's boys~ things are getting craaazeeeeeey"

BEEP BEEP

Nino was over at Adrien's spending some bro time with him and obviously, they were playing video games like Mario Kart and the obvious Mega Strike 3

BEEP BEEP

"Who's buzzing up your phone bro?" Adrien asked as he paused the game

Nino groaned "Argh I dunno, I'll check"

The boy with glasses looked down at his lock screen and noticed the notification.

"Ah it's a video snapchat from Alya"

"Wait isn't she at Marinette's tonight" Adrien asked in confusion

"Yeah, they're having girl time and drinks at hers" looking at the time Nino noticed it was 11pm "They're most likely drunk already"

Adrien moves over to Nino to watch the video with him, they could hear the music and Alya laughing in the background, Marinette was dancing around with no pants on and a baggy white buttoned up shirt which Adrien knew was his. He smiled at the bluenette girl dancing around with her hair down.

" _No girl stop"_

" _No! I'm taking this off"_

"Wait what!" Nino shouted

What the blond saw next made him blush like a tomato, he couldn't believe what he saw next, Marinette was slowly unbuttoning the shirt and the next thing they heard from the video was Alya coming into the frame.

" _Come over to Marinette's boys~ things are getting craaazeeeeeey"_

Both boys looked at the screen in awe and Adrien instantly got up and grabbed his keys and was nearly out the door.

"Bro, where are you going?" Nino asked

"Where do you think? I'm going to make sure my girlfriend doesn't get too out of control… Remember the last time they got drunk together?"

Nino had to pause for a second until his mind flipped back to a memory, he got up from his sit and ran over to the door.

"Well what are we doing here, let's go!"

Adrien and Nino stood outside Marinette's place and knocked on the door, Alya was the first to answer the door, she wasn't wearing any pants either… or shirt for that matter, but she was wearing a pretty cute bra that made Nino blush.

"Oh Maaaariiiiii~ The boys are here" Alya giggled with excitement as she let the boys in to see one hell of a sight that they were witnessing, the couch was folded out like a bed, Marinette was spread out with no cloths on other than her panties.

"Wh-what's going on?" Nino asked in shock

Alya giggled as she looked over at the flushed pale girl on the couch, " _We_ are giving you boys a little show at what we girls can do"

She pushed the boys back onto the other couch that gave them a perfect view of the site that was right in front of them.

Alya walked back over to Marinette with her hips swaying in a seductive way that made Nino look for a bit longer than he thought.

The brunette looked over her shoulder "Relax boys, and watch the show" she slowly put her weight on the couch that Marinette was lying on, Adrien noticed she was blind folded by a red scarf.

Marinette shuttered underneath Alya as the bluenette could feel the brunette's hand lightly grazing over Mari's inner thigh, there was a soft gasp coming from the azura eyed girl.

The boys just looked at each other and then back at the scene that was happening in front of them.

"Mmm Alya s-stop teasing" Marinette's skin was now on edge with all her senses but one on high alert of what was happening around her.

"Oh, so you want more"

Marinette merely just nodded

"Okay just relax" Alya said in a seductive tone as she slowly climbing over the bluenette's body, her hand slowly went up Marinette's torso and then then she started to caress her breasts which Mari then gapped her mouth open let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Come on Mari, the boy's want to hear you" Alya then brought her other hand to Mari's panties placing her hand underneath, her fingers opening up her lips and slowly starting to rub against the bluenette's women hood.

Marinette's head fell back into the pillow that was conveniently placed on the folded-out couch. Alya then ripped off the red laced underwear with her teeth, Nino sat there frozen blushing hard at the stunt his girlfriend had just pulled, Adrien on the other hand could feel his throat getting drier while he tried to hide is rising member.

Alya then spread out Marinette's legs making sure that the boys had a front row view of what was about to happen, the brunette moved her head between the bluenette's legs and spreading her lips wide enough to see her wet pink pussy.

Marinette could feel Alya's breath on her womanhood, without any warning Mari could feel Alya's wet tongue circling around her clit, Marinette let out a louder gasp and moaned out of pleasure.

"Ah~ f-fuck!"

Alya merely giggled, she then entered her finger inside of Marinette's tight pussy and started to thrust it inside of her and wiggle her finger around hitting the g-spot.

" _AHHH F-FUCK! A-ADRIEN"_ Marinette yelled in pleasure the name of her boyfriend whom was looking at the sight of what Alya was doing to her.

Then Alya proceeded to inside two more fingers, hitting her g-spot once again. Marinette screamed in pleasure begging to be fucked, Alya gave Nino a look to meet her in the other room, he got up and obeyed the look.

The brunette then stopped fingering the blind folded girl and lifted herself up from the position she was in and looked over at Adrien, he gulped down the silver down his throat which felt extremely dry.

"She's all yours Agreste" Alya then walked to another room where her boyfriend was waiting for her.

Without any warning Adrien, practically tackled Marinette

"Ch… Chaton… is… is that you?" Marinette breathed out

"Shh, yes, it's me bugaboo… Just sit back and relax"

 **So it's finally uploaded and thank you for all the kind words everyone, yes I am going to be fine, just dealing with a lot of things right now and I hope you guys don't mind but I might have to skip some days of Smutember because I have no inspiration or ideas for them so pleeeeease don't be disappointed.**

 **I love you all :3**


	10. Day 9: Multiple Partners

Day 9: Multiple Partners

Marinette x Chat Noir x Chat Blanc

"You must calm down purrincess" a man in black said with a husked voice.

Marinette was laying on her back fully naked between two boys that looked the same but were in different outfits, the zippers on the front of their bodysuits were half way down exposing their chest and just stopping at their abdomens.

"Yes, you need to relax" another man spoke but he was in white but also had a similar husked voice as the one in black.

Marinette moaned and squeaked quietly as she squirmed between the two boys.

"Come on little bug… let us hear you" The man in the white suit said with a demanding voice as he caressed the bluenette's exposed chest.

Marinette moaned a little louder but then squeaked as her voice was engulfed by the soft luscious lips that belonged to the one in black.

She moaned breaking free for the kiss but only to fall right back to the lips, "Ohhh Ch-Chat"

"Which one" Both boys asked in synchronization

"B…Blanc _aahh_ ~"

Chat Blanc squeezed onto her nipple hard whilst pulling on it, he loved hearing his name coming from her peach glossed lips.

" _AAHH F-Fuck!"_ Marinette gasped in pleasure from the touch of Chat Noir's hand on her womanhood, he parted her lips gaining more access to the flower that belonged to the bluenette, he flicked his clawed finger onto her clit, she didn't feel any pain from the claw, if anything that built up the intensity even more.

"Come on bugaboo… _say my name~_ " Chat Noir said with a slur off his tongue.

Marinette tried to catch her breath as every sensitive part of her body was being pleasured in so many different ways.

" _Ahh, Ch-Chat N…Noir"_

"That's my girl, now be a good girl and open your legs a little bit more for me"

Marinette obeyed the order from Chat Noir and spread her legs for him.

" _Good girl"_

The bluenette could feel Chat Blanc's cold wet tongue against her aroused nipples, she could feel his hot breath against the coldness that was left behind when he would lick and suck on her nipple, her body shivered with the feeling of pleasure and vulnerability.

Chat Noir's fingers slowly made their way to Marinette's entrance, he circled around the opening, his fingers were now drowning in her wetness, she was ready for it. Chat Noir leaned in to kiss her lips as he slid in two of his fingers which caused the bluenette to squeak and moan in pleasure, he started off slow and then got harder and faster with his fingers.

He inserted another finger and reached in deeper to hit her g-spot, Noir broke off the kiss and looked over at Chat Blanc, " _Play with her clit"_ Blanc nodded as his free hand reached down and circled his fingers around Marinette's clit while still sucking and licking at her breasts. Marinette could feel herself heating up more and more, she was on the verge of orgasm.

"I-I'm… g... gonna c-cum" Marinette breathed out heavily

" _Cum for us Mari~"_ Both boys said in sync with husked and lustful tone

" _Fu-Fuck aahh~"_ Marinette screamed as he came hard all over her bed and both the boy's hands.

" _Maaarriiiii"_

" _Maaaaaariiiiiii?"_

"Mari?"

Marinette woke up from her slumber and noticed her boyfriend was hovering over her with a smirk on his face, she looked into his eyes and saw it was full of devious lust and love.

"Had a good dream honey?"

Marinette breathed heavily, "Oh you have no idea"


	11. UPDATE 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Like I said in my last update that I was going to skip a few of the days, I am so sorry in advance for the confusion as I only have ideas and motivation for some of the categories.**

 **Please don't be made love you all :D**


	12. Day 10: AnalPegging

Day 10: Anal/Pegging

Chloe x Nathaniel

"Chl-Chloe… I-is this really ne…necessary?" Nathaniel stuttered as he looked over his shoulders to face his majestic wife.

"Yes, it is, now get down on all fours" Chloe demanded in her dominant voice that sent shivers down the tomato heads spine.

"Just umm b-be gentle" he could feel his cheeks flush red as he felt Chloe touching his butt and spreading them wide to gain access to the desired area Chloe wanted to pleasure.

The strap on came into contact with the entrance of Nathaniel's rectum, he bit down on his lip bracing himself for the sensation, he could feel if was slippery so he assumed she had put lube and as well as a condom on also.

"Let's make this easier… breath in"

Nathaniel breathed in heavily and held it for a while

"Breath out"

As he breathed out Chloe slowly but gently entered into his ass, Nath gasped in the pain of his area being stretched out but then he could feel the slight pleasure in it.

"I'll start off slow for you my little tomato" the blonde said seductively as Nathaniel could feel the hairs on his body all stick up in arousal, he breathed very heavily as he relaxed as Chloe pushed in and out very slowly.

"Fa… Faster…. Mmm _harder_ " The red head gasped in pleasure whilst begging for a new pace of speed and pleasure.

"As you wish my lord"

Nathaniel gasped and moaned at the pleasure seeping through his body, it was new and exciting, suddenly he cried out in screams of pleasure just like Chloe does when he hits her g-spot…

"P-Please more! _Harder! Faster! I'm… I'm gonna ah~"_

"You're going to what?"

"Chl-Chloe… I'm g-gonna c-cum"

Chloe merely smirked and thrusted harder and faster into him while leaning forward and gripping his member.

"Come on then… _Cum for me"_ Her seductive words made him reach his climax and came all over the sheets of the bed, she pulled out the strap on and Nathaniel collapsed onto the bed while Chloe laid down softly next to him.

"You're amazing you know that"

"Of course, I'm amazing, I am Queen Bee after all"

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, thank you all for your kind comments and for everyone who messaged me about my mental health, I am getting better now.**

 **Just dealing with a lot from school at the moment but I will be skipping days because I have no desire to write stories for those categories and I will still be uploading small segments here and there throughout this month and next month, so bear with me and thank you all again for the support :D**


	13. Day 1516 Fingering and Morning Sex

Day 15 and 16: Fingering and Morning Sex

Adrien x Marinette

Adrien caressed the sides of Marinette's torso and kissed the side of her temple.

"Good morning princess"

Marinette groaned as she tossed and turned in her sleepy haze, the blond merely just chuckled a bit under his breath, he lifts the weight of his upper body onto his arm as he rested his head on his hand.

"Come on Mari, you have to get up for work" Adrien said seductively, he received a groan from his wife.

"I don't wanna go" A muffled whin could be heard coming from the bluenette, Adrien smirked down at the sleepy designer.

He then leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Hmm maybe I could get you up somehow" he said in a husked voice.

Marinette turned over to look at him and had a smirk on her face also, "mmm and how are you going to do that?"

The sudden position change threw Marinette off guard, Adrien is now hovering over the bluenette's body, he slowly leaned in to kiss her small luscious lips, the tension was rising, they were mere inches away;

" _Ahh~"_ Marinette gasped in shock and awe, she didn't realise the hand that was sneaking its way down her torso towards her womanhood.

Adrien didn't stop there, the bluenette's gasps were engulfed into blond's lips, everything that Adrien was doing to Marinette was somehow intensified, the tension in the room was to blame for that.

Eventually Adrien's hand pushed Marinette's panties out of the way and slowly started to insert his finger within her tight walls of her womanhood, even though they have had sexual intercourse several times before, Marinette always remained tight, not that Adrien was complaining.

" _A-Adri…en"_ The bluenette moaned out, Adrien smirked down at her and chuckled at how vulnerable and innocent she looked while she grabbed onto the pillow, her chuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping the pillow, Marinette moaned and screamed out in pleasure as she moved her hips allow with Adrien's movement of his fingers.

Just as Marinette was about to reach her climax, Adrien took out his fingers which he then received a huff and a death glare from his wife;

"Wh…Why would you do that!"

Adrien merely chuckled to himself as he got off the bed a stripped his shirt off he looked down at his wife with a devious look in his eyes which made Marinette's heart beat faster and harder, she could feel it nearly popping out of her chest;

"Because I like to see you squirm beneath me" Adrien said in a low husked voice

This made the bluenette blush and feel more vulnerable than before, her eyes wondered from his eyes, down to his fit torso down to v-line just peeping out from his boxers, Marinette gulped down hard while trying to collect her thoughts, this was some-how more surprising than other times they had _together_ in the morning.

Adrien crawled back onto the bed slowly moving towards Mari, she was leaning on her elbows as she was taking in everything that was happening around her, every movement the blond made Marinette feel on edge, with a swift movement Adrien stripped off the bluenette's shirt, she gasped in surprise and feeling the slightest bit of chill over her soft pale skin.

Adrien leaned down slowly and kissed along Marinette's neck, she moaned as she felt a slight wetness along her neck, which was then followed by gasp as Mari could feel his teeth lightly bite into her skin leaving a little mark;

"You're so beautiful" Adrien muttered under his breath

All Marinette could think right now was how much everything felt so good, from Adrien biting and kissing her neck to his hand softly caressing her breast right down to his erection rubbing against her womanhood, they could both feel Marinette getting wet through her panties. She was moaning as she could feel his member rubbing against her, the tension was building up higher and higher due to their underwear getting in the way.

"A-Adrien" Marinette moaned in pleasure, everything in her mind felt like a blur, she couldn't think straight all she wanted was for Adrien to take her right there and then.

Adrien slowed down on his action, "Yes princess"

She grabbed his head and leaned it into her collar bone and whispered seductively into the blond's ear;

"Take your boxers off, _rip_ my panties off and fuck me"

Adrien chuckled as he raised himself up from the bluenette's ear and gave Marinette's the most devious smirk ever which caused Marinette to melt underneath him;

"Desperate aren't we little love bug" the blond said in a whisper seductive voice

Marinette blushed hard, "Sh-shut up"

"Well… Does my lady wish to be _fucked?_ "

The bluenette merely nodded at his question, with that Adrien kissed down Marinette's torso, once he reached her panties he pulled them down with his teeth which sent shivers down her spine, she arched her back and lifted her pelvis for Adrien to be able to do his action easily.

Adrien admired the view he had from the angel of Marinette's body all exposed and vulnerable, the blond touched up the bluenette's thighs and taking in the scent of her. She smelt so sweet, Adrien just wanted to taste her really badly, he spread the lips of Marinette's womanhood. He brought his finger up to her entrance and teased around, he then stuck out his tongue and started to lick around the bluenette's clit, she gasped in surprise and pleasure, Adrien could taste all the juices coming from Marinette, his fingers started off slowly but then they got faster as his tongue was now right on her clit.

Marinette's moaned and screamed as her hand went straight to Adrien's head and intertwined her fingers within his hair, he sucked on her womanhood harder and made a 'pop' sound releasing the sensitive nub, he slowed down his fingers and pulled them out, Marinette whimpered at the emptiness she felt.

Adrien sat between her legs and placed them around his waist both of their eyes locked onto each other, he leaned down to kiss the bluenette's forehead;

"You ready?"

Marinette nodded

Adrien moved his hip up to sit right with hers and with Marinette being so wet already his erected member slide right in, with the amount of times they have had sex Mari was always still so tight no matter how many times in a day or within a week when they did it.

"F-fuck, you're so tight" Adrien said through his gritted teeth

Marinette moaned as he eased himself into her slowly, it was annoyingly teasing that she wouldn't usually mind but this morning she wanted it bad…

"Adrien… Just… Just fuck me already! _HARD!"_

"With pleasure, _my lady_ "

Adrien's thrusts became more hard and rough and Marinette was enjoying every moment of it, from him leaning down to bite her neck to them of them intertwining their fingers with each other's, the bluenette could feel Adrien's thrust become more intense and faster with each thrust she could feel herself on edge of climax;

" _A-Adri…en!"_ Marinette moaned as her head fell more into the pillow as the blond was caressing her exposed neck with kisses and a slight slither of his tongue.

"I'm… I'm close"

Adrien started panting as his thrusts were getting harder;

"Let's cum together my lady"

And with that both of them felt a wave of heat and pleasure wash over their bodies, the blond laid on top of Marinette while staying inside her, their panting filled up the room, Adrien got up slowly pulling himself out which made Marinette sigh a little as she felt empty but yet still full.

Adrien laid down next to the bluenette. She rested her head onto his chest, they fell into an embrace of each other enjoy the comfort of each other.

"So, will you get up for work now?"

"Mmmm… Maybe you have convinced me… but first cuddles" Marinette said snuggling into him more.

Adrien merely just laughed a little bit under his breath, "I love you Mrs. Agreste"

"And I love you Mr. Agreste"

 _ **OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS IS ALL SO LATE, everything has been so hectic and crazy lately, I'm graduating from my fashion school soon and I'm busy with interviews and everything. Hope to update soon**_

 _ **Also; side note SEASON 2 IS OUT AND I AM NOT OKAY! XD**_

 _ **Love you all, thank you for supporting this mini-series.**_


	14. Sorry everyone

Hey guys

So, I regret to inform you guys that I will not be finishing this mini-series any more than what I originally intended to do, but don't you worry I will be writing some more of my stories and little shorts when I have the time.

Loving the support and help from everyone lately

Happy Halloween


End file.
